


Every Nalu Fanfic in One Chapter

by OwlPippin



Series: Every Ship In One Fanfic [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Funny, I Don't Even Know, Nalu Week, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlPippin/pseuds/OwlPippin
Summary: Like my Klance one, but for Fairy Tail.





	Every Nalu Fanfic in One Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I mean no offense to any fic writers, this is just a silly parody of the most cliche plot line I've read for NaLu fics.

"Lucy wait!" said Natsu

"Why? You insulted me in front of the whole guild! Now I'm really embarrassed and I'm going to leave the guild because I'm weak,you love Lisanna, and you kicked me out of Team Natsu!" Lucy retorted. She started crying.

"Well maybe I was wrong."

"You literally told me all that, like 30 seconds ago."

"Well I changed my mind."

"Fuck off Natsu." Lucy then ran away to her apartment and packed her things then left Magnolia on the train knowing Natsu hates trains.

"Why did Lucy leave?" Gray asked.

"Natsu is an idiot, that's why," Erza said.

"Well I already knew that much," he said. "Nice going Flames for Brains."

"Shut up, Ice Princess!" Natsu said enraged and already forgetting Lucy. Wow this story is going to be shit. Good thing I don't mean for it to be good.

*Five months later*

"Wow! I've become so strong after all that training!" Lucy exclaimed to herself and her new Dragon Slaying magic, because reasons. "Now I can counter Nastu's magic because its Water Dragon Slayer magic!"

"You did well, now I'm off to my date. Bye blondie." Said Aquarius before closing her own gate.

*she then takes like, five days to get back to the guild where Natsu became a drunk, like Cana and Lisanna is evil.*

"Hi guys!" Lucy says, entering the guild.

"Hi Lu-chan!" Levy exclaimed, hugging her bff. "Glad that you're back!"

"Me too. I missed this guild."

"Leave, bitch!"Lisanna exclaimed. Because reasons.

Lucy then beat Lisanna's ass and Natsu saw that, sobered up real quick, and apologized to Lucy. Then he confessed he loved her and eventually they got married, had kids and died of old age. The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for read! now you never have to read another Nalu fic ever because a lot of them are this plot line! Request some ships in the comments if you have an over used plotline from fanfictions you've read about your favorite OTP!


End file.
